implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Scottish Lowlands Republic is a democratic republic based in the south east of Scotland. History 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. 'After Doomsday' Communication by horse mounted carrier was attempted between the R.S.G.s and military instelations at-'' *Kirknewton, near Edinburgh (successful) *Barnton Quarry in the Western outskirts of Edinburgh (successful) *Anstruther in Fife (successful) *War Room at Kirknewton (successful) *The Aircraft control station at East Kilbride. (successful) *Prestwick Airport. (successful, but chose to go it's own way) *Gaza Barracks, Catterick Camp (successful, but driven off by it's racist (against Scots and Irish) inhabitants) *RAF Edzel (successful) *Rosyth Navel dockyard (nuked) *RAF Arbroth (nuked) *Holyloch submarine pens- (nuked) *Faslane naval base- (nuked) *Ft. George. (successful) General Ian McTavish and Brigadier William Muirhead both helped to set up a provisional government in Peebles and then The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A moderate famine, plus a typhoid and Legionella outbreak killed many across the country in 1963 and 1964. '''First Contact This was with both the Clydesdale SSR, Dumfries-shire Greater Steringshre and the Linlithgow SSR in 1972, the latter 2 being peaceable absorbed in 1976. Contact with Berwickshire was axdently with Hexamshire, Durhamshire, Pirthshire, Scottish Lowlander and Danish fishermen docking at Eyemouth harbour during a major gale in 1978. '1974-1984' '1985-1984' 'Present day' Berwickshire had become a de-facto colony of the SLR by 1995, but was which was excised from the SLR by Hexamshire in 2004. Government '''''The 2009 election results. *Labour- 9 *SNP- 8 *Conservative- 4 *Liberal- 2 *Green- 1 *Indipendent- 1 Economy The economy of the nation dependent on coal mining, furniture, agriculture and forestry. However, since the economic reforms 1989, the economy has become more diversified. Trade with the PRUK, involved trading PRUK steam trains for SLR coal. Both Lille-Wallonia and the Somme republic provide some technical help and supply communication equipment in exstange for a steady supply of high end whisky. Energy Fife's coal pits partially re-opened in 1995 and the Shale oil 'bings' at Broxburn, West Lothian have been exploited since 1977. Economy The economy of the nation dependent on coal mining, furniture, agriculture and forestry. However, since the economic reforms 1989, the economy has become more diversified. Trade with the PRUK, involved trading PRUK steam trains for SLR coal. Both Lille-Wallonia and the Somme republic provide some technical help and supply communication equipment in exstange for a steady supply of high end whisky. Energy Fife's pits partially re-opened in 1995 and the Shale oil 'bings' at Broxburn, West Lothian have been exploited since 1974. Media A national newspaper entred print in 1994, but weekly local news leaflets have exsisted in most towns since 1984. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the heavy, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in 2008 and 2009. there are a few alcohol and sunflower oil vehicles and a few petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. 6 steam trains operate on the railways, using coal mined in Fife. The railways have There are 6 steam trains, 12 carriages, 22 coal trucks, 7 freight wagons, 5 oil tankers, 1 milk tanker and 1 flat-car. Cessna172-CatalinaTakeOff.JPG|2 Cessna172-Catalina aircraft are in use. Dh.foxmoth.750pix.jpg| There are 2 Dh.foxmoth passigner planes in storage. Sandy_Westbound_freight_approaching_on_line_from_Cambridge_geograph-2770183-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg| There are 6 steam trains, 12 carriages, 22 coal trucks, 7 freight wagons, 1 milk tanker and 1 flat-car. Military The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favor of rifles and pistols in 1985. The number of military personnel is 2,752. The it has a volunteer force of 2,000 and a conscripted force of 752 troopers DHC-1_Chipmunk_St-Rambert_01.jpg| 3 DeHaviland chipmunks are in use. Caspian_Minesweeper_564.jpg.jpg| Haggis was built from the remnants of 6 other patrol boats in 1998. Gazelle SA342M.jpg| 2 Sud-Aviation Gazelle are used occasionally. Health care Thyroid and lung cancer is still a major problem, but became much lower since 1974. There has been a reasonably successful healthy living media campaign running in the media since 2009 concerning binge drinking and high cholesterol levels. 17% of citizens told a 2010 Alliance Europa survey that they thought there children were occasional secretly taking Psilocybe semilanceata mushrooms, Alcohol and/or glue sniffing after or during school. 3% also reckoned there teenage children were habitual drunks and anoter 1% said they thought there kids regularly did Cannabis joints and Psilocybe semilanceata mushrooms. Lothian and Borders Police Force estimated that about 8% of road accidents in 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010 were caused by drunk and drugged driving. Some cars even had beer cans, wine bottles and cannabis leaves stashed away in them. Sport Quoits, bowels, yacht sailing, curling and football. Several towns have a minor football team each and Edinburgh has 2 major teams. Education Compulsory schooling is from ages 5 to 17. A small university opened in Haddington in 2008. Water and food sources The Death Penalty For murder, treason, child abuse and sex crimes. Category:Scotland Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse